


Blistered by Hell.

by SinaMariaRose



Series: Sarah Lives AUs. [TWDG] [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BAMF Sarah, Child Soldiers, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Multi, Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: Sophie treats the wounds of the Delta's newest soldier, prepping her for interrogation while Minerva's presence lingers.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains), AJ | Alvin Junior & Clementine (Walking Dead Video Game), Carlos & Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Sarah (Walking Dead Video Game), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains) & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Sarah Lives AUs. [TWDG] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668133
Kudos: 7





	Blistered by Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters, those all belong to Telltale/Skybound. This is a simply an AU fanfic.

The door creaks open, and Sophie half wishes she could slam it back shut. She's done this about twice before, but it never gets easier. Delta's victims either try to beg and plead, or puff up their chests and bluff.

Although, Sophie has a feeling that Lilly's newest toy wouldn't do either of those. If the burning in her left leg had anything to say, the caged girl wouldn't hesitate to kill.

Sophie knew she was lucky that the girl-- Sarah, if she recalled-- had other people to worry about when they met. Otherwise, she wouldn't have aimed for the leg.

Stepping across the doorway, the metal gate slams closed behind her. In the corner of the cage, brown eyes peer back at her; narrowed and calculating. 

Exhaling slightly, Sophie clutches the first aid kit harder and begans to cross the distance between them. However, a hand suddenly grabs her from behind and jerks her back against the gate. Sophie let out a gasp, wincing when her back hit the cold metal: biting her bottom lip to muffle her whimper.

"Minerva!" Sophie hisses through her teeth, turning her head back to glare at her twin sister. Minerva's mirrored green eyes glare back at her from between the bars, eyes dark and threatening.

"You better not fuck this one up," Minerva spits at her. "I won't cover for you again. I'll throw you to Lilly myself, if I have to."

Sophie's eyes widen, a chill going down her spine.

"I won't," Sophie whispers. Minerva stares back at her, and Sophie can see the doubt in her eyes. The girl leans closer, trying to get her sister to believe her. To know she's being truthful. "Minerva, I swear...I promise I won't. I've got this."

The two stare at eachother, before Minerva's eyes flicker over Sophie's shoulder. Suddenly, the red haired girl pushes Sophie back: her twin stumbling a bit.

"Do your job," The girl growls. Sophie opens her mouth retort, but her sister simply turns away from her; clutching her crossbow.

Scowling, Sophie can't help roll her eyes as she turns away; jumping backward when she meets those brown eyes again. Sophie scowls, berating herself for getting distracted by her twin and not noticing that the brown haired girl had moved from the corner to sit on the dinky cot by the cage door.

"Sorry." The captive bluntly says, staring at her.

"No you aren't," Sophie sighs. The other girl only shrugs, and Sophie scoffs as she moves to stand in front of Sarah; kneeling down, Sophie sets the first aid kit on the floor; opening the lid and immediately grabbing what Lily had put in it.

"What is that?" Sarah's shaky voice draws Sophie's attention to the other girl's face, which is pale and covered in sweat. Sarah's wide eyes aren't on Sophie, however, instead on the contents of the first aid kit.

"Hand cuffs," Sophie says, trying to keep her voice light; her stomach churning at the fear in her eyes. Gesturing towards Sarah's blood covered jeans which is matted against her legs, Sophie continues: "You got shot in the back of the leg, remember? The bullet may be gone, but that doesn't mean there isn't a hole there. Stitches are painful."

Sarah's brown eyes flare, and Sophie has barely a second to jump back to avoid a kick to the face. Unfortunately, Sarah's booted heel connected with Sophie's shoulder; causing her fall backwards on her ass, gripping her shoulder. 

"Like Hell I'll let you cuff me!" Sarah snarls, jumping to her feet. For a second, Sarah stumbles backwards, only to gain her balance again; and Sophie has barely a second to crawl backwards to avoid Sarah's boot on Sophie's knife wound--the wound Sarah had given her.

Sophie kicks her leg out, aiming high. Sarah grunts as her injuried knees buckles beneath her, and Sophie lets out a pained whimper when she's roughly lifted off the floor by her shoulders: her left leg harshly dragging across the floor and nails digging into her armpits. 

Sophie manages to get a glimpse at Sarah-- her furious, pained, scared eyes-- in between the shoulders of Delta soldiers crowding around the captive. That's all she manages to get as Minnie drags her out of the cell; her sister's arms crushing and overwhelming. 

Sophie gasps when a sharp pain stretches across her shoulder, blinking wildly at the blop of red in her vision. 

"Minnie," Sophie whispers, wincing when her voice seems to echo. Sophie's leg buckles, and Sophie flinches as Minnie growls in her ear. Hurling her up again by her arm, Minnie throws Sophie's arm over her shoulder, digging her nails in. 

"Don't call me that." The Delta soldier spits, her poisionous green eyes glaring ahead; warding off any curious onlookers. 

Sophie frowns at the crossbow wielding teen, a knot in her throat. Blinking harshly, Sophie looks away; shaking her head to herself. 

What was she thinking? Minnie didn't exist anymore. 

"Minerva," Sophie can't help frown again, how cold her voice sounded. Minerva, however, doesn't even blink at the sudden shift tone; in fact, her face only seem to become colder. "Where..where are we going?"

Minerva frowns, and looks down at the girl in her arms. For a split second, Sophie could've sworn Minnie had came back from the dead: the sorrowful, somewhat guilty look was all Minnie. Full of emotions. 

Unfortunately, the joy Sophie felt at that realization was short lived as Minerva opened her mouth. 

"Lilly. She wants to have a word with you."


End file.
